Lure of Darkness
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: A one shot about Edward, before he meet Bella. Please leave a review! :)


**Lure of Darkness**

She was just a young university student, lost in thought on her way home from school. The stress from studying was great, and given that she wasn't particularly brilliant, she told herself she just had to work doubly hard to have a chance at competing with the other students. This was why she was wearily trudging along on her way home, well after the sun had set and the night had come. Her boots tapped along the pavement of the dimly lit street as she readjusted her heavy bag filled with books on her frail shoulders.

She had been having the same dream for many nights recently. She couldn't remember much, and actually, she seemed to be sleeping very deeply these days. To even have dreams was amazing, when in the past, her high strung nature and stress over her studies often kept her up at night. But what she did always remember from the dreams, was a sense of hunger, a deep sense of yearning. And the only images she seemed to remember, were a pair of eyes. They were dark, mysterious but somehow very mesmerising. They seemed to change color as well, because though she could have sworn they were black, there was a hint of red in them. Try as she might, she couldn't recall at all the face which that pair of eyes belonged to…

She brushed a hand over her long hair, feeling the heat from a rather warm night. She felt a bit stifled even though she was dressed casually in short skirts and a blouse. She became aware of how late it was at night. The streets were lit dimly and there were shadows everywhere. She suddenly felt as if she was being followed. Someone or something was stalking her! She whirled around, but there was no one behind her. She continued walking, but her sense of unease grew and she quickened her steps towards home.

As the sense of being followed grew stronger and stronger, her rapid walking became a stumbling run. She had no idea who was behind her, but she just knew someone was there. She ran, her heart thumping wildly, and she would keep on turning her head around to see who was behind, but each time, she would see no one…

She was so intent on trying to see who was behind her, that she ran full tilt into someone standing in front of her.

"ommmpphhhh!"she uttered, and felt herself enveloped within a steadying and soft embrace. She had been running full tilt, but somehow, it felt as if she had ran headlong into a soft pile of pillows. Her momentum fully halted, she looked up into a handsome young face with piercing eyes. Those eyes were kind, but also carried a questioning look.

"Lady, are you alright?" The gentlemen asked, one eyebrow raised and the beginnings of a wry smile tugging at his lips. She was still huffing a little pathetically, very out of breath from running, as well as from feeling rather embarrassed for running into him.

"I … puff, puff, I am sorry! Puff! There was someone chasing me…"

And she looked back yet again behind her. The street behind her were empty of anyone, as she knew they would be. She looked back at the young gentlemen, a hot flush showing on her cheeks.

"You must think I am silly but I know there was some stalker behind me!"

She said earnestly. She expected ridicule, or mocking laughter. The young gentlemen had the air and look of a noble aristocrat and she knew those rarely brooked any silliness. She was surprised when he instead smiled kindly and offered his arm to her.

"Its quite late and the streets may not be safe, would you like me to escort you home?"

The relief she felt was palpable, and she gratefully agreed. On the way back, she found herself talking easily to this gentlemen, who said his name was Edward. It almost seemed as if they had known each other already for some time already.

By the time they stopped outside her door, she was actually reluctant to see him go, and she shyly wondered if she would see him again. She was awkward and quiet in school and didn't have any boyfriend. He was tall, handsome, and had a comfortable air about him which made it easy for her to open up and spill out everything in her heart.

"Thank you so much for escorting me back, Edward. I… I am really grateful! Would.. would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" She stammered a bit, inwardly astonished that she was openly inviting a young man into her house.

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear."

Edward said and his eyes now carried a strange glitter in them. He suddenly leaned in very close and she felt her heart quicken as his nearness to her.

"Thanks for the offer, your delightful company itself was more than enough…"

He murmured, and she felt his lean fingers tilting her head up so that she was looking directly at those eyes…. Those endless pools of black now carried a hint of red in them. They were mesmerising, they were dark, they were seductive, they were hungry! Alarms bells were going off within her head, but she felt as if she was floating in a sea of cotton wool. She had seen those eyes before! She now realised she had been dreaming of Edward's eyes every night! But now she felt herself being drawn forward inexplicably to him, to those intense eyes, which were turning redder and redder.

His delectable mouth drew closer to hers, so near! She wanted, needed him to kiss her. The world was turning crazy, but she didn't care. All she could feel, was the closeness of his body to her, as she melted into his embrace. All she could see, were those intense reddish hued eyes which drew her in. His lips brushed her cheek, and then nuzzled the very edge of her mouth teasingly, playfully. Her breaths were starting to quicken and she felt her cheeks flush red as her heart continued to beat faster and faster.

She felt his breath on her neck, and a shiver ran through her. It… was coming back to her now. This had happened before. As if in a dream, on their own volition, her own hand reached up, and pulled back the collar of her blouse and she bared her neck to him, her head tilted to one side.

He paused for just a brief moment, looking at the girl, eyes gazed, baring her slender neck to her. His eyes flared even more intensely, their pupils now blood red in color. He slowly opened his mouth and two sharp fangs were now noticeably visible.

Slowly, deliberately, he sank his fangs into her soft, inviting neck. There was only a little gasp from her, she hardly resisted. A reactive stiffening from the initial bite, and after that, she lay limp, compliant within his embrace as he feasted upon her warm blood. He savoured her sweet taste, feeling her life's pulse within her blood. He wanted to greedily drink it all up, but with some difficulty he forced himself to slow down and take his time, because if he drained her totally, she would die.

After the initial sharp pain, which soon subsided into a full ache, she was now presently lost within a muddled world of senses. She could feel her blood pulsing, more alive than it had ever been. She should be struggling, but her limbs felt like deadweight. Soon, the strength gave out from her legs and she would have collapsed, but for Edward's arms holding her up. He continued to lavish the utmost attention upon her neck, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Somewhere in her mind, she thought she was going to die, but strangely enough, it was a relief. She had been so stressed, so worried. It was now all out of her hands. She couldn't resist, and if death came in this form, it wasn't a bad way to go. Unbidden, she felt tears gather in her eyes, but she squeeze them shut and actually clutched Edward tighter with what remaining strength she had.

"Just, hold me close when I go…"

She whispered her last plea, before she lost consciousness, and gave herself up to the roaring song of her own blood, the main course of Edward's feast.

He wanted to continue drinking, her blood was so delightfully sweet and intoxicating. But with a supreme act of will, he pulled himself back and stopped. He reined in the raging hungry beast within himself and finally, reluctantly lifted his fangs from her neck. He was not a mindless blood crazed beast. He had long ago learnt to control his blood thirst.

He bent down and now lifted her limp form in a bridal carry. He stepped through the door into her apartment, moving with practised ease and familiarity. He carried the girl up to her room, and gently laid her down on her bed. He smoothed back the rumpled hair on her brow and smiled a thin, wry smile. She was in a deep, dreamless sleep now, and breathing easily. When she woke up the next day, she wouldn't have any memory of what had happened.

Edward carefully straightened his own clothes. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed away any traces of blood that have lingered on his face as well as on her neck. He smiled as he returned his handkerchief into one of his coat pockets, it would be a nice memento until the next time. Finally, he hovered his finger over the back of her hand and touched it lightly, just once. Power flared and the slivery mark of a sigil appeared on the back of her hand. It marked her as his, and any other vampire would recognise it and leave her well alone, even if they were starving. They wouldn't dare to risk his wrath. The sigil shimmered once and then soon faded away from the naked eye. It was still there, but ordinary humans would not be able to see it.

Finally, with one last pat on her hand, Edward stood up and casually walked out of her apartment, softly closing the door after himself. He paused and gestured outside the door, and it locked itself from the inside. He looked up, the night was still young, and he was sated now. He felt alive with energy, feeling her youthful vibrance pulsing within him. He smiled a boyish grin, looking exactly like the seventeen year old boy he once was so long ago, and walked down the street, soon disappearing into the shadows…


End file.
